The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to such a golf club head, which is inexpensive to manufacture and, which has a high-performance face panel.
The game of golf has become more and more popular. The design of the club head determines the performance of the golf club. Various structures of golf club head have been disclosed. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a golf club head according to the prior art. This structure of golf club head is comprised of a hollow club head body 100, a face panel 200, and a top cover 300. The club head body 100 comprises a front opening 101, a top opening 103, and an inside flange 102 raised from the inside wall thereof within the front opening 101. The top cover 300 is closed on the top opening 103 and welded to the club head body 100. The face panel 200 is supported on the inside flange 102 and peripherally welded to the club head body 100 by hard soldering. The height A of the club head body 100 is about 50 mm. The wall thickness B of the club head body 100 is about 2.5 mm. The width C of the inside flange 102 is about 1.5 mm. After installation of the face panel 200 in the club head body 100, the ineffective hitting distance at the top side as well as the bottom side is B+C is about 4 mm (2.5 mm+1.5 mm=4 mm) respectively, and the effective hitting height D of the face panel 200 is A-2(B+C), i.e., about 42 mm [50-(4.times.2)=42]. The hitting height is greatly reduced by 16% (8.div.50=0.16). Because the hitting area is greatly reduced, the player may miss the ball when hitting. Further, the welding area between the face panel 200 and the club head body 100 wear quickly with use. FIGS. 3 and 4 show another structure of golf club head. This structure of golf club head is comprised of a hollow club head body 100, a face panel 200, and a top cover 300. The club head body 100 comprises a front opening 101, a top opening 103, and an inside flange 102 raised from the inside wall thereof within the front opening 101. The top cover 300 is closed on the top opening 103 and welded to the club head body 100. The face panel 200 has a beveled peripheral edge. During the assembly process, the face panel 200 is supported on the inside flange 102, and a solder P is filled in the gap between the peripheral wall of the front opening 101 of the club head body 100 and the beveled peripheral edge of the face panel 200, enabling the face panel 200 to be welded to the club head body 100. The height A of the club head body 100 is about 50 mm. The wall thickness B of the club head body 100 is about 2.5 mm. The width C of the inside flange 102 is about 3 mm. After installation of the face panel 200 in the club head body 100, the ineffective hitting distance at the top side as well as the bottom side is B+C is about 4 mm (2.5 mm+5 mm=5.5 mm) respectively, and the effective hitting height D of the face panel 200 is A-2(B+C), i.e., about 39 mm (50-(5.5.times.2)=39). The hitting height is greatly reduced by 22% [(5.5.times.2).div.50=0.22]. Because of reduced hitting area, the player may miss the ball when hitting. Further, because the solder P is directly welded to the club head body 100 and the face panel 200 from the front side, the welding area wears quickly with the use of the golf club.